


Open Arms

by Raspberrywind



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, its all v fluffy, there's kissing? not really nsfw but a little, this is my first story im sorry if it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberrywind/pseuds/Raspberrywind
Summary: Hello so I’ve literally never written anything before but got inspired and am now staring this Reddie college!au ! Please let me know if you like it! Hope you enjoy! - El





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello so I’ve literally never written anything before but got inspired and am now staring this Reddie college!au ! Please let me know if you like it! Hope you enjoy! - El

It was Eddie’s sophomore year of college and second year rooming with Richie. When the losers graduated high school, despite their ambitious dreams and promises of a world bigger and brighter than familiarity, all of them ended up staying in Maine. As desperate to leave as Eddie was, his fear of going too far away from the only place he’s ever known overpowered his desire to get out of the state once and for all; so, to University of Maine he went, along with Richie, Bev, Mike, and Bill, where he now is studying to become a child psychiatrist. Ben and Stan both got into University of Southern Maine, just two hours away, deciding it was better fit for the two career-wise.

It was Friday night and Eddie was currently sat on his bed with his anthropology book laying across his lap. He had a test on Monday and wanted to at least try to retain some ounce of information before Richie came back from his last class and dragged him out to the party in Hart Hall. Eddie’s distracted eyes wandered over the shared space.

Their room was small. His twin bed occupied the right side, while Richie’s took the left; Richie’s desk was against the wall separating the beds and Eddie’s was by their door. His desk was more of a table where all the crap that didn’t fit anywhere else was stored. Currently, his record player took up most of the surface; Elton John’s Greatest Hits sounding through the system, it’s flimsy case thrown haphazardly off to the side. He made a mental note to put it back in their shared metal organizer Richie brought from home.

Eddie’s gaze made its way towards Richie’s side: band and film posters covered half the walls and a gray hamper with clothes spilling out of it sat at the foot of the bed, where his black duvet was crumpled messily, exposing the bright yellow sheets underneath. Eddie found it almost comical and nearly interesting how Richie’s being seeped its way into everything he owned. His black ripped jeans paired with dark band t-shirts and mop of waves that covered his eyes if he doesn’t cut it every three months, ever concealing the bubbly and loud yellow personality that is his best friend. A lot of people when they first meet Richie find him intimidating; he pulls off the brooding grunge look really well. Eddie silently laughs when he thinks of him and Richie standing next to each other. He’s the complete opposite. Now in a place new and hidden from the judging eyes of Derry residents and the controlling voice of his mother, he’s begun to embrace the side of him that longed for baby blue’s and soft pinks. His side was much brighter, light blue sheets covered by a white duvet and fairy lights drooping from his walls, every few inches a polaroid of him and his friends pinned along the wire. He liked his side. It felt like him.

It was home.

Suddenly the door burst open, it’s frame hitting the wall, causing Richie’s Led Zeppelin poster to fall to the ground. Eddie squeaked.

“GOT YOU- aw damn, just studying. Thought if I surprised you I’d finally catch you jackin’ one off- “

Richie made an obscene hand gesture to imitate the action while he closed the door behind him.

“Jesus Rich, you gave me a fucking heart attack. And literally fucking GROSS stop doing that,”

Eddie slammed his book closed and shut his eyes, his heart still beating rapidly as he tried to control his breathing. Using an inhaler for so long as a kid got his lungs use to the help; now forcing himself to breathe without it was like taking a fish out of water and commanding it to walk.

“Hey, whoa sorry. I didn’t mean to scare ya, Eds.”

Richie walked to Eddie’s side and placed his large hand on Eddie’s back, rubbing up and down.

“I have it if you need it,”

Richie said, about to grab the extra inhaler he kept in his bag in case of emergencies, but Eddie shook his head,

“N-no, fuck, I’m fine.” He took a deep breath in.” God, it feels like it gets harder every time. “

Eddie dropped his head down as he relaxed under Richie’s comforting rub. Richie got pissed every time Eddie got like this. Fucking Sonia ruined her own kid by trying to “protect him.” All she did was cause him more and more problems in the future, and not just emotionally, but also physically. Richie was scared Eddie would never be able to breathe properly on his own again. Without thinking, he sat down behind Eddie and slipped his arms under Eddie’s, hugging him from behind. He sighed, Eddie always smelled so good. Like sugar.

Eddie froze in Richie’s grasp. They’d always been touchy, but it was times like these, where Richie became soft and his touch lingered longer, that made Eddie’s breath hitch in his throat. It was like Richie was trying to protect him and comfort him at the same time. Richie’s head leaned in and Eddie could feel his nose nuzzle into his neck and breathe in. Eddie felt his face slowly blush; he was scared to move. Richie’s hands slid down from his chest to his waist to hold him closer when,

“Eddie, Richie, a-are y-you in there?” A voice along with a knock on the door snapped the two back to reality. Richie breathed out and retracted his grasp on Eddie, squeezing his waist on the way.

“Yeah come in!” Richie called.  
Eddie opened his eyes. Rich was sat on the other side of the bed now as Bill opened the door.

“Mike and I are ab-bout to head to Hart. Are y-you guys c-coming?” He looked between the two: Eddie’s face was flushed and Richie had a small smile on his lips. Bill gave a look towards Eddie, but his friend’s eyes stayed on his textbook.

“You bet your ass I am. Just gotta grab a couple of things. Eds and I will catch up.” Richie stood and began rummaging under his bed for the small fanny pack he kept all his extracurricular activities in.

“Tell Bev I’m bringing something special tonight.” He stood back up and winked at Bill as Bill started to walk out, not before hitting Eddie in the shoulder and giving him the we need to talk look. Eddie sighed and pushed his books towards the foot of his bed. The door shuts as Richie tossed the fanny pack onto Eddie’s bed.

Eddie stood and walked towards his dresser, opening the second drawer, and pulling out a blue knit sweater.

“You seriously gonna bake tonight? I thought you said you’d quit,” Eddie hated when Richie smoked weed. He got quiet and distant and never looked directly anywhere, lost in his own mind. It made Eddie nervous.

Richie lifted his shirt to put deodorant on, “Not for me, I owe Bev for the last time I stole from her stash. Just alcohol tonight, spaghetti.” He pulled it back down and gave Eddie a wink.

Eddie pulled his grey sweatshirt off and replaced it with the blue one. His immediate response of, “Don’t call me that” muffled by the fabric of his sweater.

“If you get drunk and pass out I’m gonna drag you outside and let you sleep on the ground.”

Eddie wrapped a scarf around his neck as Richie put on his black denim jacket.

“Always so thoughtful of my health,” He ruffled Eddie’s hair as he passed him into the hallway. Eddie grumbled as he locked the door.

The two headed out into the chill January air.


	2. Chapter 2

They walked in comfortable silence as they approached Hart, Bastards of Young by The Replacements blaring from the second floor. It was cold that night and Eddie could see every breath he took as he crossed the campus street towards the hall.

“Thank God, they’re playing some good music for once. You know, if it wasn’t for Bev and the free booze, I don’t think I would ever go to any Hart parties.” Richie spoke as he literally skipped past Eddie towards the door.

“You know, if it wasn’t for Hart parties you’d probably have gotten an A on yesterday’s quiz,” Eddie laughed as they made it up the stairs to the crowded hallway.

“Okay LISTEN, I have an A in that class, Tomson has something against me! That quiz was totally uncalled for and- BEV!”

“RICHIE FUCKIN TOZIER YOU OWE ME” Beverly’s voice rang out over the boom of music as she approached them with a giant grin on her face. Her hair was styled short and she wore ripped gray jeans and a white sweater that fell off one shoulder. She laughed as she wrapped her arms around the both of them; Eddie squished up against the taller two. After middle school, Richie sprang up to a total of 6 feet and 2 inches and Bev was barely skimming 5’9”. Eddie had been the same height for three years now: a whopping 5’7”, officially making him the shortest of their friend group.

“I can’t believe you!” She slapped Richie on the shoulder as the three walked towards her room: the source of the blaring music. “That was my emergency stash. I thought the RA found it! I was terrified this whole time I was gonna get expelled.” She poured out two shots of tequila and a peach vodka with Sprite for Eddie.

“Well next time don’t hide it in such an obvious spot,”

“Are you kidding me! It was in my bottom drawer, in a box, inside ANOTHER box, with a note taped to it that read ‘DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH THIS RICHIE OR I WILL FIND YOU AND SHAVE YOUR HEAD IN YOUR SLEEP.’ I think that speaks for itself,” Her and Richie downed their shots as Eddie took a long sip from his cup.

Richie scrunched up his face. “Jesus Bev, tequila? If you’re trying to get me drunk enough to fuck, all ya gotta do is ask.”

“Beep beep Rich,” A familiar voice spoke. They all turned around. There stood Ben in all his muscular glory, Stan right behind him and Bill and Mike trailing close.

“Look who we found!” Mike cheered as Bev screamed and ran towards Ben, nearly tackling him in a hug. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around slightly while laughing loudly.

“Oh my God I missed you so much,” She gasped out while holding his face in between her hands, “why didn’t you tell me you were coming! How long are you staying? Oh my God Ben!” She squeezed him again, stuffing her face into the side of his neck. Eddie admired the two who made long-distance look easy.

“Benny boy! Stan the Man! Welcome to our humble abode,” Richie crossed his legs and bowed at their friends, spreading his arm out towards the semi-controlled party buzzing around the group. “Where underage alcoholism and borderline prostitution are more tempting than the Xanax-induced coma’s we call sleep. What can I get for ya?”

Stan actually laughed at his friend’s offensive comment, honestly, glad to hear it. It gets boring at USM.

“Day off on Monday. We’re here till Wednesday.” Stan smiles, answering Bev’s question to Ben while pulling her into a hug after she let go of her boyfriend.

“Fuck yeah! I’ll get Eds to start on the itinerary.”

“Fuck you! Not your slave. Do it yourself,” Eddie huffed as he finished off his drink and started to pour another one, as well as one for Stan. They had the same taste when it came to alcohol.

“I’ve only been asking you to fuck me for years spaghetti man! If I knew organization of events would do it for you I would’ve had ya plan our wedding months ago,” He swung his arm around his best friend. Eddie flushed and spluttered out,

“That doesn’t even make sense! And get OFF me,” Eddie giggled, not being able to keep a straight face while Richie pulled him in tighter. He caught eyes with Bill, who was smirking knowingly. Eddie, almost done with his second drink, ignored the stare as he passed Stan a full cup.

“It’s freezing up here! I heard you guys got a snow warning. That’s rare.” Ben asked Bill as the seven retreated towards Bev’s bed, swerving through the crowd that could care less whose room was whose. Every open door meant shared territory for the party-goers.

Mike spoke up, “Yeah it was 9 degrees this morning. Bill and I went out for a run and immediately went back inside after like, two minutes ‘cause we couldn’t stand it.”

Ben sat down on the bed, his arm around Bev. They started dating in their senior year, after they kissed at Richie’s 18th birthday party, (which was organized by Eddie), during a game of drunk truth or dare, (which was organized by Richie).

Richie sat down next to the couple, and Eddie moved out of his grasp to sit on the floor when he was pulled back by the hem of his sweater until he unceremoniously landed in Richie’s lap. His roommate adjusted his smaller friend between his legs. Eddie was tipsy and Richie was handsy and Bill was watching them but he didn’t care as he leaned back into Richie’s chest and let his friend’s arm wrap around his middle.

“So tomorrow, I was th-thinking of brunch a-at Governor’s?” Bill spoke from between Mike and Stan on the ground.

“Works for me,” Richie breathed into Eddie’s ear. No one else heard him. Eddie was feeling hot.

“Alright! Brunch at Governor’s, 11 AM. Now, non-smokers out! Eddie pass me the stuff,” Bev started as everyone agreed to tomorrow’s plans. He almost forgot about the rainbow tie-dye fanny pack that held the stated substance wrapped around his hips.

“Finally!” Bill spoke up. Mike, Stan, and Ben stood from the floor to head out, none of them fond of the burn the drugs required. 

Before Eddie could reach for the pack, he felt Richie’s hand slide down from his waist to his hip, then move right above his crotch, unzipping the fanny pack slowly, fuck, and grabbing its contents, all while breathing hot air against Eddie’s exposed neck. Eddie flushed even redder. Richie extended his hand that held the baggie towards Bev’s, tightening his grasp with the other arm, then bringing his hand back to Eddie’s front. Everywhere Richie was touching him he burned. Richie wasn’t even that drunk, and Eddie was headed there but not quite close enough to not care why Richie hasn’t moved his fucking hand from my crotch yet, his knuckles lightly grazing the fabric of the fanny pack every once and a while. Before he knew it, Bev was lighting the joint and getting ready to take the first hit. Richie moved his head up, his lips grazing Eddie’s ear.

“You gonna smoke this time, spagheds? I’ve always wondered what kinda high you get,” Richie’s hand snuck its way beneath his sweater and settled under his bellybutton, pressing lightly.

Eddie couldn’t take this anymore. Richie probably wasn’t aware that Eddie was on the verge of popping a stiffy for his best friend in the middle of a Hart party, for God’s sake. He abruptly stood up out of Richie’s grasp and mumbled something about needing another drink as he sped away, not looking back at Richie or any of his friends, ignoring Bill’s snicker and Richie’s huff of disappointment.

What the fuck was up with Richie? He thought as he poured himself another drink, this time adding more vodka than Sprite. He closed his eyes and breathed out, his heart hammering against his chest for a different reason than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been an hour since he left the room and Eddie couldn’t tell if he was hot with anger or confusion; it could also be the last two drinks he finished off after he escaped Richie’s hold. Either way, Eddie’s head was muddled with thoughts of Richie and why all of a sudden, after years of dropping hints, teenage pining, and eventual “getting-over” his stupid crush, Eddie’s heart still beat twice as fast at the feeling of his friend’s callused fingers grazing over his skin.

Eddie retreated to the other side of the hall, watching Bev’s closed door while swaying lightly to The Icicle Works’ “Whisper to a Scream” playing through the speakers. Ten minutes had passed when the door opened, a cloud of smoke billowing out and dissipating, revealing his three friends’ flushed faces and glazed-over stares. Eddie closed his eyes and was gulping down the last of his drink when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into the center where the other party-goers were dancing.

Eddie looked up at Bill’s red eyes as the beginning beat of “Close To Me” by The Cure hit his ears.

“S-so what’s up w-with you and Trashmouth? What w-were you d-doing before I b-barged in earlier?”

He grabbed Eddie’s hand and spun him around.

“Literally nothing; he scared me and I had an attack, and like, he was comforting me. Dunno, it was weird. He’s been like, really touchy lately; more than usual.”

They separated, bobbing their heads and slightly bouncing from side to side.

“Y-yeah like, just half an h-hour ago, he w-was ready to p-put his fucking hand down y-your pants.”

“You were watching!? And no he DEFINITELY was NOT, he’s just, were just- “

“like that sometimes.” 

Bill spoke in sync with Eddie.

“Yeah I know. Th-that’s w-what I don’t get. W-what is the ‘that’?”

“I don’t know. “

They both stopped bouncing; Eddie looked down at his white high-tops.

“D-do you like him?”

Eddie glanced up into Bill’s slightly-pink eyes.

“I mean, I wouldn’t be totally off-put by the idea of it.”

“Hm.”

Bill turned around and started dancing, his back to Eddie’s chest. Eddie huffed, grabbing Bill by the waist and turning him back around.

“The fuck does that mean?” 

Bill shrugged, a small smile slipping onto his face.

“Nothin; y-you w-want me to talk to h-him about it?”

Eddie’s eyes widened, putting both his hands on Bill’s shoulders to stop him from swaying.

“Oh god NO. Please B, I’ll actually fucking murder you if you even say or LOOK a certain way at Richie,”

Bill laughed and blinked, too slow to be sober.

“A-alright, alright geez, I w-won’t talk. Promise.” Bill stands up straight, a serious look on his face, and moves his index finger across his chest. “C-cross my heart.”

“Fine.”

The starting piano chords to “Our House” sway the two closer. Bill puts his arms around Eddie’s neck as Eddie slips his around his best friend’s waist. Bill smirks.

“S-speaking of t-the devil, he’s c-coming over here r-right now.”

Eddie tenses up and moves his head from side to side in search of the foul-mouthed heartbreaker.

“WHAT oh my God where?” Eddies face flushed. Bill laughed boisterously.

“Jesus Eddie! Could y-you make it any m-more obvious that w-we were just t-talking about-”

“’Bout what mis amigos?” Richie jumped in between the two. Bill giggled and swayed back from Eddie as Richie slipped his arms around his friends’ shoulders.

“Nothing.” Eddie avoided eye contact, keeping his head down.

“Doesn’t seem like nothing,” Richie said, not entirely under his breath: enough for Bill to hear. The song began to fade away into another, leaving the three quiet during the temporary pause of transition.

“Alright well,” Eddie stopped there, not really knowing what else to say. Why was this so awkward? 

Richie hated awkward. 

Richie inhaled and exhaled obnoxiously loud before yelling: “Well come along my Edward!” He pulled his arm off Bill, whose phone had begun to ring, and tightened the other around Eddie’s frame.

“We must-eth not wast-eth the precious freedom we’ve been bestowed on petty peasant issues! To the alcohol we go!” “British” Richie started to pull him towards where the beverages were located when Bill cursed out from next to them.

“F-fuck! Stan’s th-throwing up downstairs. Uh, I’ll s-see you g-guys tomorrow!” Already stepping away from the two. 

Richie laughed. “I knew Stan couldn’t hold the extra shot I snuck into his cup. What a prune,”

“A prune? Don’t you mean prude?” Eddie chuckled. Richie smiled brightly as he led him past Bev’s room, heading towards the stairs instead.

“Stanley the old, shriveled-up plum. I definitely meant prune.”

Richie slid his arm out from around Eddie’s shoulders, instead grabbing his sleeve and scrunching it up between his fingers, pulling him in a little closer as they stepped out into the cold. His knuckles brushed Eddie’s fingers as they walked; both slightly swaying under the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kind of sucks; I’m sorry it was so short too. Next update should be better, “cross my heart!” Please feel free to give feedback and ideas on where the story should go! Still kinda new to writing and stuff so that would be greatly appreciated! If you want to be added to the tag list on Tumblr (where I also post this story) message me there! Hope everyone is having a good new year! – El


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I’m actually really proud of this chapter. I know I haven’t posted in a while but it was worth the wait, in my opinion.
> 
> I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading and supporting this story because honestly, it’s been rough, especially since i’ve never written a fic before and I barely (honestly oh my god) know how to use tumblr or Ao3 lol 
> 
> Your support has been incredible and I’m so glad the few of you who are reading this like it. 
> 
> So here we go: 
> 
> Chapter 4
> 
> ps: when i mention specific songs it amps up the emotion if you listen while you read! Don’t feel obligated to though :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s always been like this. Since the day friends became best friends and best friends became roommates, it’s always been like this.

Richie was currently laying across Eddie’s lap on Eddie’s bed. His dark curls splayed around Eddie’s sweatpants-covered thighs while he hummed along to no song in particular, his eyes closed, occasionally opening to look up at Eddie’s concentrated gaze, and sighing every so often when the fingers slowly playing with his hair tugged on one of the numerous knots caught in the mess. Eddie’s textbook was lying on Richie’s chest and Eddie was flipping through it, muttering words softly under his breath as he read along, finishing up the worksheet he had next to him.

Cute, he thought, staring up at Eddie’s sharp jaw and pink lips. He had the sudden urge to reach up and touch, but he knew they had this unspoken rule of what’s allowed and what’s not allowed, and he knew the soft graze against his jaw would be too intimate.

It had always been like this, but it was rough and friendly at first: playful shoves, rough arms over the other’s shoulders, a jab on the side of ribs, a pinch of chubby cheeks. The older they got, the softer they touched, and eventually, they never stopped. It became a constant. Whether Eddie bumped wrists with him as they walked together, softly played with each other’s’ fingers when out to dinner, or put his legs over Eddie’s lap when they were on the couch or on Eddie’s bed (because he refused to even go near Richie’s, claiming it was crusty and he could feel the bed bugs crawling up his legs just by looking at it). It had always been that way.

Until college.

Eddie pretty much decided for him that they were going to room together. Once they all got their acceptance letters and celebrated in Bill’s basement with too much alcohol and an hour-long game of Candy Land, Eddie spoke:

“Okay so I say we all stay in the same hall if we can. Mine and Richie’s room can be like our base since I have the record player and Richie’s bringing the cool tie-dye rug from his house, and then like, we can maybe buy a minifridge and keep snacks and juice in there?” He looked at Richie who was sat next to him, Eddie’s body nearly on his lap as he leaned heavily on Richie’s side, their bodies touching from shoulder to calf. Richie nodded, just a little bit too high to fully register the plans Eddie seemed to have already made.

But sneaking in through someone’s window and spending nearly 5 out of 7 nights a week sleeping in an air mattress Eddie kept hidden under his bed was very different from literally living together though.

So when college hit and Richie woke up every morning to Eddie walking in from the communal bathroom down the hall, shirtless and dripping and making so much noise just getting his clothes out of the dresser that, even though Richie’s first class was at 11:50, he was wide awake at 7:15. With Eddie running dainty-but-strong hands through wet hair, muscles stretching under pale, freckled skin and humming softly to Madonna’s “Like a Virgin,” Richie couldn’t help the way his stomach clenched and unclenched; an odd feeling Richie liked to call “borderline boners.” They started to make him want to grab Eddie’s hips and jaw instead of just his shoulders and waist, kiss the soft and sweet-smelling skin behind his ear and down his neck instead of pinch his cheeks and poke his ribs.

Richie didn’t know what to do, so he went from practically constant contact, to not touching Eddie at all; too afraid of overstepping from “Touchy Tozier” to “Intentionally-Trying-To-Touch Tozier.”

That was the worst because both became weird about it. The rest of the losers could tell something was up the first time they went to Governors and Richie asked Stan to scoot over instead of taking the empty seat next to Eddie. Eddie just looked down confused, almost in shock as to why the hell Richie did that. Did he smell? Had he done something wrong? Had HE overstepped the boundaries “regular” friendship usually held? The line had always been blurry when it came to the two of them, but just then, in that one moment, Richie subconsciously blew a fucking chasm straight under the so-called boundary line, creating a huge gap that neither of them knew how to fix.

It lasted nearly 6 months: the “no touching” rule the two suddenly adopted. Eddie ended up spending most of the time at Bill and Mike’s, him and Bill working on creative projects together and getting even closer than they were before. For 6 months Richie actually went to the library to study alone for the first time and managed to do his homework, earning him straight A’s that semester. It was weird and they stopped talking as much and Richie went out on Saturday nights by himself, and since Eddie was gone from their room most of the time, he settled into a one-night-stand streak. Eddie would walk in on Sunday morning to a new perfume or cologne clouding the room every other week. It wasn’t until Eddie decided to fuck it and ask the cute guy from his algebra class out when Richie snapped. Richie didn’t even know about it until he walked into the Starbucks on campus one afternoon and saw Eddie and some tall blonde laughing over probably some boring ass joke that’s not actually funny. He didn’t do anything, just stared at the pair until the barista at the front coughed loudly, clearly trying to get Richie to order something or get out. He ordered an iced caramel macchiato with two extra shots of caramel, all without taking his eyes off Eddie and Ken (he didn’t bother learning the guys real name, he was fake and wearing loafers and bright blue Bermuda shorts, I mean come on). It wasn’t until Eddie put his hand on Plastic’s arm and (Richie was watching), raised his foot to suggestively rub at the guy’s ankle that Richie couldn’t help but stalk over angrily and blurt out,

“Wow, if I knew you were into plastic toys I would’ve bought you a dildo a long time ago Eds! You must’ve really lowered your standards if you’re settling for this fake piece of shit. But don’t mind me! I can be a dick but at least I’m real enough to be called one. Enjoy your goddamn coffee,”

before storming outside, leaving behind a red-faced Eddie and a disgustingly sugary coffee, melting in the hand of a shocked barista.

Fuck. What did I just do?

Before Richie could get very far he heard the door of the building slam open and the screech of his roommate’s voice.

“What the ACTUAL FUCK RICHIE?!”

Richie stopped and closed his eyes, his back towards his friend. What the fuck, what the fuck, why did I say that what’s wrong with me? Eddie’s gonna fucking kill me, or worse. He’s gonna actually be mad and stop talking to me and my whole life, us, it would’ve all been a waste of time. Richie was bracing himself for Eddie’s wrath, a thousand thoughts running through his mind, expecting the scream or the punch or the kick, as he waited,

And waited,

And waited.

But it never came.

Eddie’s low chuckle swept over Richie’s ears and grew louder into a laugh and then almost a howl behind Richie, who opened his eyes and whipped around, so confused and shocked and what the fuck why is he laughing oh my god. Eddie’s laugh was infectious and bright and Richie was so appalled, that he started laughing too.

Soon they were both just standing there, laughing like maniacs, the other students giving them looks as they walked by. Eddie started to wheeze as he crouched over with his hands on his knees, slowly wiping tears from his eyes as he giggled. Richie stopped laughing and just stared at Eddie with the biggest smile on his face.

Eddie snickered out,

“You-“ he gasped, “you practically called Tom a fucking,” another loud laugh, “a fucking dildo oh my god.”

“Yeah well, “ Richie had nothing else to say, too shocked that his best friend didn’t literally castrate him on the spot a minute ago. 

“Okay, okay. Jesus,” Eddie coughed a little. Suddenly, he whipped his head up with so much fear in his eyes, it was comical. “Oh my god, I’m going to have to switch classes! He sits right next to me! I can’t face him again! Rich look what you did!” Eddie walked toward his best friend and bumped his side with an exasperated snort.

Then, for the very first time, Eddie put his arm around Richie’s shoulders.

Eddie started to walk them towards the library, still giggling softly.

Fuck, I missed this. They both thought.

And that was the end of that; since the day friends became best friends and best friends became roommates and roommates became temporary strangers, and now they’re them again,

finally.

 

So now Richie was currently laying across Eddie’s lap on Eddie’s bed a year after the whole “no touching” thing. Eddie’s textbook was abandoned on the floor as it slid off Richie’s chest when Eddie got up to put My Love by Lionel Richie on the record player. Eddie has slid back under Richie’s body, sitting up against the bed-frame this time, with Richie between his legs, his back against Eddie’s chest. Both had theirs eyes closed, feeling drunk, not sure if it was the tiredness or something else this time.

Richie was calm. When he started thinking back on what it was like when him and Eddie “took a break” (in Bev’s words), his brain fuzzed out. They never talked about what happened at Starbucks, but recently, the event kept popping back into his mind. Why did he say that? He used to convince himself it was because he was angry and fed up with the whole thing. That didn’t excuse why he suddenly dropped the one-night-stands and stopped going out on weekends by himself when Eddie and him “made up.”

I didn’t need it anymore. I had Eddie.

He always immediately shut down that thought, but tonight, with Eddie’s fingers in his hair and his breath skimming the top of his head, a warm chest behind him and a slow caress against the arm that was wrapped around Eddie’s leg, he let it linger at the front of his mind.

It was true: with Eddie there, he didn’t need anyone else.

The song faded out and the next started. Richie recognized it immediately.

I’ve been alone with you inside my mind

And in my dreams I’ve kissed your lips a thousand times

I sometimes see you pass outside my door

Hello, is it me you’re looking for?

I can see it in your eyes

I can see it in your smile

You’re all I’ve ever wanted and my arms are open wide

Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do

And I want to tell you so much,

I love you.

Richie was confused and a little scared and almost freaking out and he didn’t realize a tear had slipped down his cheek until he felt Eddie’s fingers gently swipe at it.

“Hey, Rich, why are you crying?”

Eddie had sat up better, leaning over Richie’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him tight.

God, he loved Eddie so much. Almost too much that it hurt his chest sometimes. Richie had pushed back the “what could’ve been” idea from his mind so often and so many times that right now, in this weird, Eddie-induced drunkenness, all those suppressed feelings and intimate, but forbidden, touches squeezed and pounded at his heart and lungs and mind until he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

He loved Eddie.

He loved Eddie.

He loved Eddie.

“Richie you’re scaring me, say something, please.” Eddie moved Richie’s head to look him in the eyes. More tears silently fell.

He was in love with Eddie.

I’m in love with Eddie.

Richie turned around in Eddie’s arms, brought up his hand, and caressed the side of Eddie’s face.

Cute. He thought.

 

They were so close. So so close, Eddie’s breath caught in his throat when he felt Richie’s eyelashes flutter against his cheeks.

 

And then Richie leaned forward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT I SUCK. It’s been really busy with school starting and they added four more shifts to my schedule at work so I haven’t had time to write! Here’s chapter 5, it’s a bit NSFW, just a warning. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! :) Feedback is always welcomed!! 
> 
> \- El

Richie leaned forward.

Oh my god is this happening? Eddie’s heart beat faster and faster as he closed his eyes, his breath coming out slowly onto Richie’s face.

Their lips touched, and time stopped.

Richie’s top lip slotted in between Eddie’s and Richie leaned even closer, squeezing his eyes shut, his hand sliding down from Eddie’s cheek to grip his jaw, pushing harder against Eddie’s face. They broke apart with a gasp. Eddie leaned back in to close the gap not a second later and even stronger than before. Richie sat up on his knees, his lips not leaving Eddie’s as he breathed in through his nose and turned his body toward his best friend, who’s hands had now shifted onto the back of his shirt, gripping tightly. Richie now had one hand on Eddie’s waist, squeezing every so often as the kiss deepened.

His tongue slid across Eddie’s bottom lip until Eddie opened his mouth, a breath rushing out when their tongues touched.

Fuck. Eddie moaned as they pressed their chests flush against each other. Richie sat back down, pulling Eddie onto his lap as they continued to kiss, passionate and rough. Eddie’s hands scrunched on the back of Richie’s shirt and started to pull up. He broke the kiss with a breathy,

“Off off off, Rich. Fuck,” as he pulled Richie’s shirt over his head and threw it onto the ground.

Eddie now fully sat on Richie’s lap and slowly, experimentally, grinded his crotch down.

Richie pulled away from Eddie’s lips with a full-on moan,

“F-fuck Eddie, baby, do that again,” and Eddie complied, grinding down even harder than before as Richie’s lips slid down to Eddie’s neck and started to nibble and suck under his jaw.

Eddie’s breaths came out faster as he sped up the slow grind of his hips onto Richie. Richie continued to suck on his neck, every so often biting softly at the wet skin, then moving down to continue the line of blotchy marks past his shirt collar, until the hand pulling down Eddie’s shirt couldn’t pull anymore, and he broke his slaughter to drag Eddie’s shirt off and throw it next to his on the ground.

Richie’s calloused hands slid back to Eddie’s face and kissed him again, long and slow and deep, thrusting up into Eddie’s hips. They were both hard and hot and Richie honestly wasn’t sure how much longer he could last, so he slid his hands from Eddie’s face to his hips and squeezed tightly in attempt to get Eddie to stop, but Eddie just moaned louder and fell forward towards Richie’s chest, absolutely loving the strong grip on his hips. He gasped out,

“God Rich, I’m close.” Richie could feel himself start to lose it; Eddie above him, panting loudly, cheeks and neck and chest flushed red, grinding harder and quicker against Richie: it was too much too fast.

He grabbed Eddie’s hips even harder, ignoring his friend’s squeak of pleasure, and pulled him off his lap, nearly throwing him onto the other side of the bed.

“Fuck Eds, oh my god.” Richie was panting as he crawled towards Eddie and pulled his face gently into a slow kiss. Eddie tried to deepen it, but Richie pulled away.

“Slow, okay? Slow.” He giggled at the obvious disappointment on Eddie’s face. 

“Slow. Okay. I can do that.” Eddie whispered, his hand running along Richie’s jaw as a soft smile made its way onto his face. He giggled when their eyes met.

“Jesus, they don’t call you Trashmouth for nothing, huh.” Eddie leaned into Richie’s chest as Richie laid back on the bed, his arms hugging Eddie close as he hummed.

“Oh that’s NOT why they call me Trashmouth, Sweetheart. Pull your pants down and give me five minutes and you’ll see the real reason why. If not, I can just call your mom and she can explain it to you,”

Eddie bolted up disgusted as Richie laughed loudly,

“EW OH MY GOD, FUCK OFF! You’re disgusting I’m gonna file a complaint.”

Richie laughed as Eddie grabbed his pillow from under Richie’s head and started whacking him with it. They both giggled, Richie grabbing Eddie’s waist from above him and pulling him back down onto the bed. Eddie turned around in his grip to get more comfortable, lifting his arms to lean on either side of Richie’s face, then tilting his head down to kiss Richie’s lips softly and slowly. Richie closed his eyes and hummed, a warmth spreading from deep in his chest to the rest of his body. Eddie pushed harder against Richie’s wet and nearly bruised lips as Richie’s hand slid from his waist to his lower back. Just as Eddie slipped his tongue into Richie’s mouth and Richie’s hand slid lower onto Eddie’s ass and softly squeezed, there was a loud banging on their door.

They both jumped away from each other, Eddie letting out a little shout.

“GUYS W-WEVE BEEN WAITING FOR TWENTY M-MINUTES. HURRY THE FUCK UP.” Bills voice boomed through the door as Eddie stood up from the bed, his heart pounding just as loud as Richie’s.

“WE’LL BE OUT IN A SECOND, JESUS BILL,” Richie shouted back as he stood up from Eddie’s bed and retrieved his shirt from the ground, tossing it to Eddie as he slipped a sweater over his head.

“Uh, Rich, this is your shirt,” Eddie stared blankly at the dark grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt.

Richie smirked, “I know.”

Eddie blushed, silently slipping the shirt over his head, adjusting as it swallowed his small frame.

Richie threw his leather jacket over his shoulder and grabbed his wallet, Eddie grabbing his grey coat as he headed towards their door. But before Eddie could walk out, Richie pulled him back towards the middle of the room. His face was flushed as nervousness took over his expression.

“Um Eddie, could we, like, not tell the others yet? I think we need to talk about some stuff. Plus, I kinda wanna keep you all to myself for a little while. Not really in the mood for everyone’s teasing, you know?”

Eddie smiled up at Richie, “God, yes please. I’m glad you mentioned it. I’ve kind of liked you for way too long and I don’t want to like, mess it up by telling everyone when we haven’t really talked yet.”

Shit, I literally just said I’ve liked him for years. Eddie laughed nervously, shoving his head down, not looking into Richie’s eyes. God why was he so nervous around his best friend?

Richie lifted Eddie’s chin to look him in the eye.

“Don’t get shy on me now, Spaghetti. I, uh, I think I’ve liked you for years too. Just, without knowing it.” There were another three bangs on the door followed by Bev’s yelling.

“Let’s talk later tonight? I’m not about to pay Bev another month’s worth of cigs for making her miss the beginning of another movie.” He swiftly pecked Eddie’s lips as Eddie spoke an “alright” and grabbed his hand, pulling him out the door and locking it behind them.

“About fucking time; were you too fucking in there? You took SO long.” Stan spoke loudly as Richie and Eddie faced their friends and started to head down the hall. Eddie flushed bright red, trying to laugh off the anxiety creeping up his neck from the almost accurate guess from Stan. Richie just laughed loudly,

“Oh trust me Stanny, if we were, Eds would NOT be walking right now.”

“BEEP BEEP RICHIE,” All of them yelled in unison, Eddie getting even redder. Everyone missed the way Richie’s fingers lightly brushed against Eddie’s and sent him a wink as they walked out the door into the chilly January air, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

Eddie made eye contact with Bill as he looked Eddie up and down, exaggerating his gaze on the shirt Eddie was currently wearing, before sending him the look once again. Eddie’s face dropped and he ignored his friend’s curiosity, opting to join in on Mike and Richie’s planning for next week’s Hart party.

They had arrived to the theater thirty minutes early, Richie grumbling about why they were rushed out, Bev protesting that she liked to watch the trailers for the new movies. Once they had all gotten situated in their chairs, Bill announced,

“I’m g-gonna go get popcorn. Any requests?” After a mumbled response of skittles from Stan, chocolate-covered almonds from Mike and “your mom” from Richie, Bill stood up from his chair next to Stan and walked down the aisle, stopping by Eddie and Richie, grabbing Eddie’s arm and pulling him up from his seat.

“You’re coming with me,”

Eddie protested, “But Bill, I-“

“Eddie.” Bill gave him the, we need to talk look once again, something that had happened too often for Eddie to ignore this time.

“Fine,” Eddie sighed out, not wanting to talk to Bill about his and Richie’s “upgrade” just yet.

Once they turned the corner out of the theater, Bill pulled Eddie aside.

“Okay l-look Eddie, I love you and I respect you and whatever t-the fuck, but you literally haven’t told m-me a word of what’s going on and I just w-wanna know you’re okay because you know h-how Richie is and I d-don’t want you getting your hopes up and then-”

“We kissed.”

Bill’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew wide. Eddie continued,

“Like full on, making out, neck sucking, a little bit of grinding, well maybe a little more than a little bit but-“

“EW O-OH MY GOD SHUT UP!” Bill covered his ears and yelled at Eddie’s confession.

“What the f-fuck you kissed?” He whispered loudly. “You M-MORE THAN kissed? When did this happen!? Are you guys a thing now?”

“NO BILL that’s why I didn’t want to tell you, or ANYONE. We haven’t gotten the chance to talk yet. It happened literally right before you fucking banged on our door like a mad man.” Eddie blushed at the memory.

Bill gasped. “OH MY GOD S-STAN WAS RIGHT! YOU WERE GONNA FUCK,” Bill laughed a bit too loud for the theater, causing some heads at the concession line to turn their way. Eddie squeaked and slapped Bill’s shoulder.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BILL no we were NOT. Actually, Richie’s the one who stopped. He said he wanted to go slow. That he liked me and wanted to talk about everything first.”

Bill looked taken aback. “Wow. That’s- that’s like, really sweet.”

“I know.” Eddie smiled at the ground, trying to the hide the blush that crept up his face. Before Bill could walk away towards the concessions, Eddie whipped his head up and pulled Bill back.

“Wait Bill, you can’t tell the others okay? Richie and I, it’s different now. I don’t know. I mean, who knows, this could have been a one-time thing and then he’s gonna turn around and tell me it was a joke and he doesn’t like me like that or something.” Eddie found his insecurities of the whole situation slipping out. Bill’s face softened as he faced his best friend,

“Eds that’s NOT gonna happen. Everyone w-who’s ever seen you two together know t-that he loves you. He wouldn’t pull s-some shit like that, especially n-not on you.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Eddie knew it. Bill had a way of always saying the right things.

Suddenly, Bill’s phone chimed with a text from Stan saying the movie was starting soon, to hurry the fuck up because Richie was being a pain in the ass and had moved to the projector and was shadow-puppeteering a graphic depiction of the sex scene from “Friday The 13th” onto the screen.

“Oh my god, go control your boyfriend while I get the food.” Bill laughed and walked away dramatically, ignoring Eddie’s exasperated yell of “HE’S NOT MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND,” while walking back into the theater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s kinda short but more coming soon I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

While Eddie and Bill were gone, Richie hopped down from the top of the theater, thus ending his impromptu shadow-puppet show illuminating on the large screen in favor of sitting next to Stan.

“Stanny boy, enlighten me on what nerd-related adventures you have embarked upon in these past weeks I haven’t seen you,” Richie spoke in an obnoxious and unidentifiable accent. Stan sighed dramatically while rolling his eyes and turning to face his friend. He chose to ignore Richie’s question in favor of starting the conversation Richie only usually participated in when he was high.

“So, what’s up with you and Eddie?”

This caught Richie off guard. His face blushed and his wide smirk dropped.

“I, uh,”  _ Lie to him Richie! _ “Nothing. Why?”

Stan just huffed at his response. He and Richie had always  _ almost _ had the conversation that would’ve changed everything years ago, but Richie always refused to entertain the idea. Stan never wanted to push Richie, and Richie would always respond with the same excuse every time,

 

“Stan, Eds and I have been friends for how fucking long? YEARS! There’s just, too much riding on one moment, and I don’t wanna risk it. Plus, it probably wouldn’t work out. I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” And that was that. Stan would take one look at Richie’s tense shoulders and scrunched up face and drop it, because, as much as he hated Richie, he didn’t want to stress him out even more, and besides, it was his to figure out anyway.

“Nothing just- forget it.”  _ Give it up Stan. _

They silently sat through the next few trailers, but he could feel Richie getting restless next to him. He usually fidgets more when he wants to say something but doesn’t know how. Stan was getting really annoyed at Richie crossing and uncrossing his legs, and just as he turned to tell Richie to  _ sit the fuck still _ ¸ Richie turned to him quickly and sucked in a breath.

“How did you know you we’re in love with Bill? Like, when did you figure it out?”

The honesty and curiosity in Richie’s voice startled Stan. He coughed,

“Um. Okay well, I guess it was kind of a gradual thing. He always knew when something made me uncomfortable and would quickly change the subject, he watches out for me when we’re at parties,”

Richie wasn’t looking at Stan’s face anymore, eyebrows furrowed. Stan continued,

“He tells me when I look good; he listens to me, like  _ really _ listens, and responds to me, even if I’m talking about the most boring shit. I don’t know. We just always, clicked. Why?”

“Well, when Eddie and I kissed, it finally felt right and I realized that I had probably been in lo-”

Richie didn’t have the chance to catch up with what just came out of his mouth when Stan gasped and turned fully towards his friend.

“WAIT what the fuck?”

“What?” Richie looked back, confused by the shocked expression on Stan’s face before he registered exactly what he just confessed.

“OH SHIT.” Richie put his head in his hands before looking back up at Stan, still unmoving, jaw dropped.

“RICHIE” Stan screamed in surprise. The other losers turned towards the two in curiosity.

“ _ Shut the fuck up Stan oh my god.”  _ He hissed out.

“BUT YOU mmfh-” Richie slapped his hand over Stan’s mouth and whispered,

“Eddie doesn’t want anyone to know, Jesus. We haven’t even talked about it yet,  _ fuck Stan _ ,he’s going to kill me.”

Richie looked down and chuckled lightly.

Stan didn’t even have time to react when Eddie walked back into the theater and pushed Richie out of his seat, sitting in between the two. Stan was wide-eyed staring back and forth between Richie and Eddie, Richie giving him the death glare to get him to stop.

When Eddie situated himself, he looked up at Stan, who quickly looked away. Stan was flushed, so many thoughts in his head, so many conversations he needed to have with Richie because  _ oh my GOD how did it happen, why did it happen, and WHEN did it happen? _ His peaked curiosity and (honestly unhealthy) investment in Richie’s life the only thing on his mind.

Eddie seemed to have figured out why Stan was acting the way he was, because, with a sudden gasp, he turned and slapped Richie’s shoulder  _ hard _ .

“OW What the fuck Eds! What did I-”

Eddie pulled Richie’s collar down and whispered something in Richie’s ear, not-so-subtly using his other hand to point to Stan, who, now, couldn’t stop himself from giggling at Eddie’s exasperated face, him and Richie angrily whispering back and forth.

“You told him!?”

“NO! Well,  _ yeah _ , but it just slipped out!”

“Oh my god Richie.”

“Baby, hey, it’s only Stan. It’s not like-”

“Um actually, Bill knows too.” Eddie blushed, ignoring the way Richie called him  _ baby _ and bit his lip.

“EDDIE.”

“It was an accident!” Richie put his head in his hands and laughed,

“Geez, we’re so bad at this.” He looked up at Eddie and smiled, Eddie smiling back.

The light from the giant screen in front of them flashing on their faces, their eyes shining as they stared into each other.

Richie’s eyes slipped to Eddie’s lips.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now.” He whispered softly, his body turned towards Eddie even more than before. The rest of the room starting to fade away.

Eddie breathed out, his small grin sliding off his face as his gaze grew in intensity.

Just as Richie was about to close the gap between their lips, Bill, who had walked in unnoticed by the two, smacked the back of Richie’s head as he passed his seat to sit next to Stan.

“OW What the fuck Bill!”

Eddie laughed loudly, blushing as he realized what he and Richie were about to do.  _ We need to be more careful. _

“Watch yourselves, lovebirds.” He smirked, passing a bag of skittles to Stan as he sat down and put his arm around his chair.

Richie turned away from Eddie, but not before sliding a large hand on Eddie’s thigh and squeezing, leaning in, enough to tickle Eddie’s ear, as he whispered “later,” and dropped a peck to his neck, sending a shiver down his back.

-

The movie had ended 20 minutes ago and Eddie officially counted this as being “later.” Richie had put his arm around the back of Eddie’s chair sometime in the middle of the film, and had slowly thread his fingers through Eddie’s hair, twisting and tugging at it for the duration of the movie, and it was driving Eddie  _ mad. _ As soon as it finished, he stood abruptly, not commenting on the story’s plot or cinematography with Bill and Mike like he usually would, instead, pulling Richie away from Bev, mumbling how he had forgot their clothes unattended in the laundry room (Stan almost laughed at the horrible excuse) and he had to go get it before someone stole it. Ben called a goodbye to them as Eddie was already out the door, Richie in tow with a smug smirk on his face.

Now, after the 5 minute Uber ride back to campus and the fast walk back to their dorm Hall, Richie had just opened their door and barely gotten through the frame when he was shoved against the back of it, slamming it abruptly with half a second to gather his thoughts before Eddie’s lips crashed onto his own.

“Jesus Eds,” Richie gasped out as Eddie took Richie’s surprise as an opportunity to shove his hands under the front of Richie’s shirt, skin on skin, sliding up to grab the back of his shoulders and push their bodies against each other. Richie moaned into Eddie’s mouth, finally snapping into action and moving his hands to grip at Eddie’s waist, lifting the side of his shirt up in desperation as their tongues met, hot and wet. 

Eddie ground his hips into Richie’s, pulling off from his mouth to pant softly into Richie’s ear, 

“You have no idea,” 

Richie reached down to kiss the side of his jaw, then the skin below it, until he reached Eddie’s neck and began to suck and nip at the skin.

“How much that really fucking got to me.” Eddie gasped out his statement. Richie pulled of Eddie’s neck to respond,

“What? The hair pulling or Johnny Depp’s iconic Donnie Brasco mustache? ‘Cause damn, he looked fucking  _ hot _ punching that guy in the face at that nightclub.” Richie laughed at Eddie’s groan. Eddie tried to pull away from Richie’s obnoxious laughter, but Richie pulled him back by the front of his shirt as he complained, 

“Oh my GOD could you ever just shut the fuck up for once in your li-” before Eddie could finish his sentence, Richie slid his hand into Eddie’s hair and tugged on it  _ hard, _ cutting him off abruptly with a loud moan.

“Fuck!” He gasped as Richie took advantage of his tilted head, attaching his lips once more to Eddie’s already bruising skin. The hand in his hair continued to tug as the other on Eddie’s waist pulled him in towards his hips and continued to grind into him, still with his back pushed up against the door.

With an extra hard pull, Richie took in Eddie’s breathy moan,

“Ah, so it  _ is  _ the hair pulling. Would’ve never guessed you’d be into that Spaged’s.”

“Don’t call me that,” Eddie whispered, voice raspy as his breaths got faster with every tug of his hair and push of Richie’s hips. 

Richie ran his hands up to the back of Eddie’s neck, suddenly gentle, pulling Eddie’s lips back to his own, temporarily stopping their grinding to kiss him hard and slow.

“Eddie, as much as I would  _ love _ to keep going, i’m really fucking close and we still need to talk.” He whispered after he pulled away from Eddie’s red lips.

Eddie sighed, “You’re right.” He pushed himself away from Richie’s body, allowing his best friend to remove himself from the door. “God, why are feelings such  _ cockblocks. _ ”

Richie laughed as he passed Eddie, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his bed. They both sat down and immediately, the air seemed to get ten times thicker as their breathing quieted and neither of them spoke.

 

“Okay. So,”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes so I kinda fell out of touch with this story and I didn’t want to keep going without really any plot, but this was my first time writing anything and i’m really really glad that people have enjoyed it. Sorry it’s ending so abruptly, but I hope you like this. 
> 
> Thanks again for everyone who read and please send me some prompts/ideas on tumblr ( @raspberrywind ) on what to write next! 
> 
> Lots of Love,
> 
> \- El

_ “Eddie, as much as I would love to keep going, i’m really fucking close and we still need to talk.” He whispered after he pulled away from Eddie’s red lips. _

_ Eddie sighed, “You’re right.” He pushed himself away from Richie’s body, allowing his best friend to remove himself from the door. “God, why are feelings such  _ cockblocks _.” _

_ Richie laughed as he passed Eddie, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards his bed. They both sat down and immediately, the air seemed to get ten times thicker as their breathing quieted and neither of them spoke. _

 

_ “Okay. So,” _

 

* * *

 

“Wait! I, uh, I wanna go first.” Eddie interrupted. “I know we’ve been friends for forever, pretty much, and I know that this is almost normal in a weird way, because like, we’ve always been a little wierd, you know? Wth the way we, like, touched and stuff. Um,” Eddie blushed and looked down, chuckling nervously under his breath before looking back up into Richie’s big eyes. “But back then, I was in love with you.  _ Am  _ in love with you, so, i’ve just kinda always gone along with it. I wasn't going to make myself stop being the way i am with you because of a stupid crush, even if i had live with this unrequited stuff for the rest of my life. And that day at Governor's when you didn’t sit next to me, that’s when I knew, that something had changed, and that freaked me the fuck out. I thought you had finally began to notice that the way we were with each other wasn’t ‘normal.’ But then at starbucks-”

Richie cut him off with a “Yeah i meant to talk to you about that at some point.”

Eddie laughed. “Rich, you don’t know how much I fucking loved what you did. Of course I was pissed ‘cause you caused a scene, but I was just so sick of being sad over you that i decided to fuck it and at least try to move on, and Tom was the first guy to show interest in me in  _ years  _ so i took the chance. And when you walked up to us and said that, i knew that i couldn't just let go like that.”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s hand. 

“Eddie, you know that’s the moment I knew I loved you. Seeing you with someone else, flirting and being cute, it fucking boiled my blood for some reason and i just couldn’t control myself. After that, when things started to get normal again, i kinda forced myself to think about it, little by little, because if i was going to love you, i wanted to do it right. And if I was going to risk everything, for this, I needed to know that like, I could be that for you. And honestly, i was terrified you didn't like me like that at all. That I was the one slowly looking at you differently, seeing you in new ways. Actually, since we’re confessing stuff now, I was terrified since the day we met, that one day you would just get up and leave. That you would stop talking to the annoying kid who could never keep his mouth shut. That i was just this phase of a friendship, a rebellion against societies view on what type of friends you should have.”

“Chee.”

“I know, it’s fucking cheesy and stupi-”

“Its not. But you know that's not true right? If anything, i always thought you would grow out of my anxious ass and move on to cooler people.”

“How can i? When, by far, you are the greatest thing to ever happen to me?”

Eddie looked down and whispered “Beep beep.” with a soft smile on his face. 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s face and gently brought him closer, looking deeply into his eyes. 

“I love you Eddie Kaspbrak. I may not have known it before, but now I do, and boy is it the best fucking feeling in the whole entire world.”

 

* * *

 

It was two days later when they sat in bev’s room, Eddie’s fanny pack thrown haphazardly on the bed, open and pouring out the residue of previous contents onto the bright blue duvet. She held the join in her right hand, her left holding onto Ben’s, playing with his fingers softly as she let the weed sizzle slowly, before bringing it to her lips and inhaling a long breath of smoke into her lungs. Ben and Stan were leaving that night back to USM, so the losers were having a last minute hang out to end their togetherness for a long while, until spring break came and they would all travel back to Derry together, spending the days under the sun by the quarry, drinking lemonade (spiked of course) and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. 

 

Stan and Bill were at Bill’s dorm “saying their goodbye’s” which left Mike, Bev, Ben, Eddie and Richie in the small foggy room. 

This wasn't the first time Eddie had smoked, but it certainly wasn't often that he did, and only did enough to try, never to get high. But today, in the foggy room with Richie’s warm chest pressed to his back, him not caring about their friends in the room and slowly rubbing his hand up and down Eddie’s side, whispering soft praises into his ear about how smart and soft and  _ cute cute cute _ he was, Eddie was sedated enough to ask Bev to 

“Pass it here”

“Woahhh, you sure Eddie?” Bev hesitated, slurring a bit, but passed the joint through his small fingers anyway.

He slowly brought the paper to his lips, taking a small inhale before buckling forward and coughing loudly, slightly wheezing. 

“Fuck that burns,” 

Richie took the burning herb from Eddie’s fingers into his own, and then, after Eddie’s breathing had returned to normal, moved his hand off Eddie’s waist to grab his chin instead and turn towards his face. 

“I can help.” Richie whispered. He slowly brought the joint to his mouth and inhaled long and hard, the sizzling sound of the thin paper getting slightly louder as the air passed through the filter and into his lungs. Richie held his breath, then opened Eddie’s lips with two of his fingers, before pressing his open mouth onto Eddie’s and breathing out the smoke. Eddie caught on quickly and inhaled, holding it in for a couple seconds, his eyes closing slowly, before exhaling. 

“Fuck” he whispered out as Richie dazedly smiled down at him.

Bev was staring at the two with an open mouth and big eyes, glancing toward her boyfriend and Mike, who had both dozed off, missing the exchange between their two friends. 

Her eyebrows raised in a  _ “what the fuck” _ but before she could get the actual words out, Richie glanced at her, eyes half closed and pressed his index finger to his mouth, whispering out a “shhh” before bringing his hand back down to Eddie’s head and petting his hair back lightly. 

She giggled and nodded, before leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. 

“Hey Richie,” Eddie spoke into the air, eyes closed, his head leaning back on Richie’s shoulder. 

“Whats up Eds?” 

Eddie giggled, drawing his hand up slowly in front of his face, before wiggling his fingers around, as if he had never seen something so strange and magical in his entire life. He laughed again, closing his eyes and turning in Richie’s lap to face him properly.

“ I think im high. “

* * *

 

“No no no no no you don’t  _ understand  _ Chee! If we had  _ wheels INSTEAD of feet _ , we could go so  _ fucking  _ FAST.”

It had been approximately an hour after Eddie first began to feel the tingly, floaty feeling in his chest and brain, and currently, they had met up with Stan and Bill (who both looked particularly red and scruffed up but nobody was going to mention it) to get something to satisfy their munchies at Governor’s. The high had already begun to fall for the rest of the group, so they were all egging the continuation of Eddie’s mind-opening babble for the sake of entertainment on the walk to the diner. 

“UGH no no no no no that won’t  _ work  _ because we would need fucking  _ motors  _ or some shit.” Eddie was walking backwards, facing the group and currently looking frustrated, bloodshot eyes darting back and forth as he watched his feet stumble awkwardly along the pavement. His hand had been brushing relentlessly through his hair so that it was sticking up in all directions, making him look mad. They all tried to keep their giggles to a minimum in case Eddie realized they were laughing at him the whole time. Suddenly Eddie stopped, planting his feet firmly, causing Richie to almost walk right into him.

“WAIT!”   
“Jesus Eds,” Richie laughed, steadying himself on Eddie’s shoulders. Eddie just grabbed onto Richie’s forearms and squeezed, looking up with wide eyes and almost yelling,

“What if we plant a chip INSIDE our heads and connect it to the primary motor cortex, THAT WAY we can control the speed of the wheels as if they _were our feet_.” He looked off into the sky as if discovering the first law of physics. He snapped back to look into Richie’s eyes,

 

“ _ Oh my god _ we need to call the pentagon.”  

 

The Loser’s were in hysterics by that point, not being able to hide their amusement anymore. 

“Oh m-my g-g-god, C,” Bill tried to speak through his laugh attack,

“Control h-him I’m going to p-pass o-out,” He spoke through the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

They had all stopped walking temporarily, trying to catch their breath as the laughing winded down. 

Eddie was still holding onto Richie, whispering to him anxiously,

“Why are they laughing? Did I miss the joke? Ugh I haven’t been paying attention,”

He looks desperately to Richie, who just smiles lightly. 

“Baby, you didn’t miss anything don’t worry. They’re  _ certainly  _ NOT laughing at  _ you  _ and your ridiculous weed-induced revelations.”

He smirks as realization strikes over Eddie’s face. Then Eddie rolls his eyes, 

“You’re so  _ annoying and mean  _ sometimes, Chee. I think I’m gonna withhold kisses from now on, until you can play  _ nice _ .” Eddie turns around with his head held eye, trying to keep the proud smirk off his face when Richie stops walking and calls out,

“Spaghettiiii I didn’t  _ mean  _ it like that,” running to catch up with him, placing a hand on the small of Eddie’s back, against his gray sweater.

“Don’t fucking call me that,  _ Trashmouth _ ,” Eddie giggles as they reach the neon “open” sign on the door to the surprisingly busy restaurant this late at night. Their friends had walked in before them, and already had a table inside. 

Before Eddie could grab the handle of the door, Richie pulled on his sleeve until Eddie stumbled slightly backwards into Richie’s arms, who then pulled them off to the side of the building.

“Whatcha doin’” Eddie mumbled through a small smile, eyes closing slightly as Richie’s big hands snaked their way to his waist. One second, Richie’s hands were squeezing tightly, the next, they’re cupping Eddie's cheeks, their faces barely an inch apart. Eddie moves his hands to lock behind Richie’s neck as he draws in even closer, eyes round and looking up into Richie’s.

Richie moves his thumb to Eddie’s bottom lip, gently drawing it down, parting his soft lips. His breath grazes over Richie’s open mouth. 

  
He breathes, "I’d rather die than not kiss you for even a day."   
  
Eddie doesn't speak, only smiles shyly, before closing his eyes and reaching up to gently press his cold lips against Richie’s warm ones. His heart skips a beat and he tightens his hands behind Richie’s neck when Richie breathes in and presses harder against his body until he feels his back hit the cold glass of the diner window. His mouth opens in surprise and he lets out a small noise, causing Richie to hum and slip his tongue out to chase Eddie’s own through his parted lips. Richie’s hands slide a little further down until his pinkies are slipping beneath his sweater, touching the soft warm skin of Eddie’s hips. Eddie feels like he can’t breathe in the best way, desperate for  _ Richie Richie Richie _ and nothing more, as his tongue brushes the roof of Richie’s mouth, and Richie moans at that, the slight tickle causing a hot ache to stir as he rakes his nails up into Richie’s curls, scratching his scalp. This kiss was a deep and messy one, wet with frenzy and bruising with longing, different from all the others. 

Eddie pulls back a little and sucks on Richie’s lower lip, causing it to burn in the best of ways, until removing himself completely, panting out and lowering himself from his tippy toes, not realizing he had even tilted higher in their exchange. His hands slide down to lock on Richie’s back as Richie opens his eyes, breathing out roughly, his breath fanning over Eddie’s face as they stayed holding each other until they calmed down again. 

Richie looks down, wonder and love seeping from his expression as he stares intensely into Eddie’s brown eyes.  

“I don’t know how I’ve gone this long without fucking ravishing you.”

Eddie smiles, this strong feeling deep in his chest, pulling at his heart and bringing unshed tears to his eyes.

_ God, he loved this man.  _

 

“I love you Richie.”

 

Richie grins.

 

“How did I get away with keeping you by my side all this time?” 

 

Eddie doesn't respond. 

They stood there, holding each other, realizing they can never go back to “just friends,” as this feeling that draws them in, leans them closer, brushes their hands near and their lips together, one of the firsts of many, and the end of the unrequited, can only be identified as one thing and one thing only:

 

Love.  

 

A song is playing softly through the speakers outside the diner, the lyrics ignored when they kissed, but now the familiar tune floats into their ears, and Richie starts to whisper them softly, recognizing it as number 4 off Eddie Kaspbrak’s Favorites List:

 

_ So now I come to you _

_ With open arms, _

_ Nothing to hide, _

_ Believe what I say. _

 

_ So here I am, _

_ With open arms, _

_ Hoping you'll see _

_ What your love means to me; _

 

_ Open arms. _

  
  


 

“I love you too Eddie Spaghetti.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand that’s it! Sorry it kinda sucked. :/ I hope you guys have a good day

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @raspberrywind for more Reddie content!


End file.
